Cupid's Arrow
by blackmage7536
Summary: The love of a woman is special, but what happens when it causes one man's life to be questioned. Scott Ororo Rogue Kitty
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't any part of X-Men, I am just borrowing some of the characters for fun. Please don't sue, I don't have anything that you would want.**

**Cupid's Arrow**

Power flowed throughout his veins, coursing with the need for release, grasping the nearest object he unleashed the fury in his soul. Channeling his fury into the sword, the youth could enhance certain parts of the weapon, make it more malleable but still keep its strongest components. Sounds soon emerged in the background and the youth hid in the shadows to ensure that his project would not be tampered with. Three women entered the room, it seemed they were looking for someone or something, from the angle he was in the youth could not tell.

One of the women exuded sexual passion, from the copper hue of her skin, to the vibrant white that stained her hair. The other had a quiet beauty, something like a dove in the morning sun, not too flashy but always enough to take your breath away. The last was a mystery, she seemed ill most of the time though that was due to no fault of her own, and she just expressed what her inner soul felt inside.

"Where is he? I knew I saw him come in here."

"Don't worry so much Rogue, I mean he can't have gone far, that door is the only exit out of this room."

"Calm yourselves girls, I believe we have a spectator, you can come on out Scott."

Not surprised in the least, Scott emerged from his hiding place, "Did you need something Storm?"

"We were wondering if you happened to eat dinner yet."

Trying her best to shrink away from his gaze, Kitty was curling up behind the storm goddess. "No I have not, though I have much to do, so if you will excuse me."

"Scott, it is not healthy for you to miss meals, you look horrible."

"I don't need a lecture Storm, I know what I am doing."

"And what pray tell is that? Channeling your power again? There was nothing we could do Scott, you have to accept that."

"I will not accept something that is not true, now if you would please leave me be."

Although Kitty was more than willing to leave him be, Ororo was not so easily swayed, "I must insist Scott, it is for your own good."

"And what do you know about what is good for me?"

Surprised by the outburst from the normally stoic leader, Storm backed away a little. "There is nothing to get so excited about Mr. Summers."

"Rogue, what are you doing here with Storm and Kitty?"

"We were worried, it's not illegal you know."

"I understand your concerns but I must finish this."

Storm signaled the girls to enact the plan, Kitty was a bit nervous about the plan but knew if something wasn't done soon Scott would suffer. Nodding her head, Rogue drew Scott into a kiss, effectively silencing the leader of the X-Men.

"Okay, now what Storm?"  
"Well let's get him back to my room, we have already set up the plan there."

Weaving their way through the darkened halls of the Xavier Institute, the three women carried the prone leader into the goddesses' room. Placing him gently on top of the bed, what they didn't expect was to find Scott already sitting up.

"Nice trick Rogue, but I did not become the leader of the X-Men because I was stupid. Your powers are strong, but mine are much more refined."

"How? I knew I kissed you, I felt your lips on mine."

"That is true, but your power takes a backseat when it comes to mine. Especially since I have fine tuned it these past few months."

Walking to the door Scott was hindered by the resident shy kid at Mutant High, "Please Mr. Summers we are just trying to help."

"She is right Scott, let us help you."

"I don't need any help, I am fine on my own."

"I beg to differ, you have grown so slim, I worry about your health. This is not what she would have wanted, you know this."

"I know, but what do you expect me to do? Forget about her and go on with my life?"

"I am not telling you how to deal with your grief, I am just saying there are others that care about you as much as she did."

"No one does, not like she did."

"I do."

Turning toward the voice, Scott was stunned to find the normally timid Kitty smiling at him. "I do as well Scott."

"Same here."

Surrounding by the three, Scott had no where to go, "I don't understand. What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, it is what we can give to you that makes us all shiver with anticipation."

Nodding her head, Storm signaled the assault, the three women sprung to action and pounced on the hapless male. Raining kisses on his skin, massaging the knots from his shoulders, all in all making him feel like he was in heaven with the 3 most beautiful angels in all the world. "Are you alright Scott?"

"I am surprised, I thought Logan was the one the girl's dreamed of?"

"With you there is no comparison, isn't that right girls?" The girls nodded their heads, they didn't want to stop their fun. Soon the women had crawled right next to Scott, effectively sandwiching him in between the trio of goddess's.

"Good night Scott, my love."

"Good night, Mr….I mean Scott."

"Good night, Scott."

"Good night girls, aren't you going back to your rooms?"

"Nope." And that was all the response Scott needed, he fell into a restless slumber lying between the beautiful women.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cupid's Arrow**

**Disclaimer: I don't any part of X-Men, they are owned by Marvel Entertainment, please don't sue.**

Waking up in the company of three beautiful women, Scott Summers was in a very good mood. 'What caused their sudden expressions of love? I mean it's not like anything happened in the past few days, what caused it?'

Extracting himself from the beautiful trio, Scott headed into the bathroom and tended to his urges. When he had finished up in the restroom he headed for the bathtub, 'A nice relaxing bath sounds good, but if the girls find me here it could cause problems. Hmm….I guess a little dip in the bath won't hurt.'

Once the bathtub was half way full Scott added a few drops of bubble bath, "I love a good bubble bath, how did you know Scott?"

Turning quickly, Scott was surprised to find Storm in her unmentionables, unfortunately for Scott he slipped on a pool of bath water. "Scott!" Waiting for the ensuing pain Scott only felt a soft cushion under him, "Wow, I didn't think we padded the floors."

"We don't, if you could please get off me Scott, I can't breathe." Hurrying off the storm goddess, Scott helped her up, "Are you okay? I mean I didn't mean to fall on you."

"I know Scott, I was the one who caught you not the other way around." Turning quickly once more, Scott tried to erase the image of a scantily clad Ororo Monroe. "It's okay Scott, I don't mind you looking, I take it as a complement that you are turning as red as you are."

Trying to calm his nerves, Scott turned around and only looked at Storm's face, "I don't think this is a good thing, it is not right for me to take advantage of you. I mean there must be something happening, otherwise this would be impossible."  
"Do you have such little faith in yourself Scott?"

"Well, I don't really have a proven track record Ro, I mean Jean was the only one who ever really loved me."

"She wasn't the only one, I watched from the shadows, always hoping that you would break up with her."

"Ro?"

"I know, I know. But I couldn't help it, she treated you like dirt, she played with your emotions, I was so angry with her."

"It wasn't like that Storm."  
"Like hell it wasn't, I saw the way she looked at Logan. Heck, even you saw how she flaunted over him, don't tell me that you didn't see them?"

Shaking his head, Cyclops was trying his best to remember all the happier times of his life with Jean, but they always were mired by Logan and his ruthless actions. "I don't know what to think anymore, I mean she did love me didn't she?"

Throughout this whole conversation Storm found to her surprise that Scott never looked below her shoulders, 'A gentleman through and through, Jean you may be gone, but your flirting has caused ripples that will echo throughout Scott's life.'

While Ororo and Scott were arguing/talking, Rogue and Kitty awakened to a cold bed. "Where is Mr. Summers?"

"You know after last night Kitty, you can't keep calling him Mr. Summers."

"I know, but it's still so new."

"Well I can understand, but to your first question, they are in the bathroom. My guess having fun without us, let's join in."

Stripping down both Rogue and Kitty ran into the master bath, but skid across the floor due to the excess bubble bath. Luckily Scott caught them; unfortunately all four of them fell into the half-full bathtub.

Now Scott was in a place where men would kill for, surrounded on all sides by naked women and they are all soaking wet with soap on top. "Umm…hello girls…what are you guys doing running into the bathroom entirely naked?"

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time, right Kitty?" Kitty was trying her best to cover up with the foam from the soap, "Uhh…what she said Mr. Summers."

"Well as long as were here, Scott why don't you help us get nice and clean?"

During the ensuing hours, many sounds could be heard from Storm's room; most notably was the sound of a man who seemed to be either in extreme pain or joy. Scott exited the bathroom much surer of himself, 'Wow I didn't even know that people could do that, I really have to spend more time with Kitty when I get the chance.'

Trying to get dressed as fast as he could, Scott wanted to get out of Storm's room before the girl's recovered. Hurrying out the door, Scott ran over another student in his rush to freedom, well not just one a whole group of people.

"Where's the fire teach?"

Staring into the faces of Jubilee, Betsy, and Alison, Scott was trying his best to look behind him and try to act like nothing was the matter.

"You been working out teach? You knocked down all three of us, a little help would be appreciated though."

Acting quickly Scott had all three girls up in no time, "Well sorry again, I really have to go, see you in class."

Watching the stress-out professor, Jubilee was a bit intrigued, "Hey girls, what do you think about Mr. Summers?"

"He's cool, plus he has got a great body, I mean look at the way he moves."

"We all know about your obsession Betsy, but could you keep it down, I don't think Long Island heard you."

"How about you Alison?"

"I think he is a good person and I would like to get to know him better."

Watching the way both girls were looking at Scott, Jubilee knew her plan would work, "Well that settles it, let's go after him."

"What?"

"What, I thought you said you liked him?"

"I did but why do we have to go after him?"

"Well I don't think he is going to be chasing after us anytime soon."

"That's not what I meant and you know it Jubilee."

"I know, but what have we got to lose? I mean with the three of us there is no way that he could get away. I mean if you guys want to that is?"

Psylocke and Magma were thinking about the pros and cons, "Alright, you got a point, but can I get him first?"

"What? Why you?"

"Alison there is no need to get angry, we'll all have our chance together. Okay?"

Nodding their heads the three women went in search of their wandering prey, while the girl's were plotting his submission, Scott was relishing the cold, crisp breeze that was sweeping throughout the school grounds.

When the girls had located their beautiful specimen, they jumped him, well not literally but figuratively. "Umm…hey girls…was there something else you needed?"

"Well we have a question Mr. Summers, could you please listen to us?"

"Sure Alison, what is the problem?"

"Well, Betsy says that a man cannot lift 200 pounds, but I know that you do it everyday. So could you please show her?"

"Uhh…I would but there is nothing to lift Alison."

Nodding her head Jubilee started the plan, "Well, if you can lift me and Betsy, I'm sure Betsy will be pleased with the answer."

"Uhh…I don't think I should, it would be improper."

Never giving the man a chance, Betsy jumped into his arms, "He can lift me, come on guys." Needing no further urging, the rest of the girls jumped Scott. When they had him on the ground, the girls started Phase two, seducing the haughty teacher.

Scott was once again in a human sandwich, "Are you okay Mr. Summers? You seem tense." That was an understatement; with the continued attention of the three women Scott was using every ounce of will power to stem his urges.

Soon Scott succumbed to the urges and the grounds of the school were once again filled with the laughter of triumph.

When Scott awakened he was feeling tired and worn, but on the up side he was being used as a teddy bear by all three girls. 'Again this happened, what is happening at this school? to me?'

Though Scott wanted to lounge for a minute, the higher powers wanted a little bit more fun with the lowly mortal. "Scott Summers what are you doing?" Knowing that he was as good as dead, Scott still looked death in the eye, Storm was walking toward the quartet and seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Uh…Hi Ro…what are you doing up?"

"I could say the same for you. Now why are three scantily women rubbing against you?...Correction why are three naked women rubbing against you?"

Knowing the next sentence that came out of his mouth would either kill him or save him, Scott came up with a intelligent, "I don't know."

**Author's Notes: Okay, this is the second installment of Cupid's Arrow, hope you like it. Please leave a review after you are done, I like constructive criticism. Anyways, Peace, I'm out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cupid's Arrow

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, so please don't sue, I don't have enough money.

Scott could not imagine a time when he had been in more danger than the situation that now presented itself. "You did not answer my question Scott, why are you here? And why are you with them?"

Trying his best to seem cool and calm, Scott faced Storm and prepared his speech, luckily for him the school came under attack. Well lucky for him, but it was disastrous for the school.

'X-Men meet at the Command Center, we are under attack.'

"Well I guess Professor Xavier wants us, how bout if we finish this conversation afterwards Storm?"

Not liking the situation Storm conceded the point, "Very well, but know this Scott Summers there is much to talk about afterwards." Feeling like an ant, Scott tried to scuttle away without enraging the storm goddess.

Covering the three women, Scott set off toward the sub-basement of the school, 'Hopefully the invaders are tougher this time, I mean the past couple were weak as new born cubs.'

Arriving at the command center, Scott found Rogue, Kitty, Storm, Wolverine, Beast, and Professor Xavier waiting for him.

"What took you so long Slim? Got lost?"

Trying to ignore the attempts at humor that seemed to underline every meeting with the unkempt man, Scott turned his attention to the view screen. "What's the situation sir?"

"Sentinels, there seem to be only 2 but they are destroying the upper levels of the institution. We must ensure that no casualties are sustained, I want them out of my school immediately understood?"

Nodding their heads, the team suited up and prepared for the battle ahead, although Kitty was spending her free time remembering the previous night. 'I wonder if we could do that again? I mean if Scott won't mind, he was so gentle, I knew he would be.'

Standing in the center of the room, both Scott and Ororo briefed their teammates, "Both Storm and I will attack directly, while the rest of you destroy their escape route. I want these menaces to be completely destroyed in under 5 minutes. This is what we trained for, give it your all. Anything to add Storm?"

"Yes, remember to keep in contact, we want to defeat these things but not at the cost of your lives. Let's move out."

Riding the elevator to the top, Scott had a lot of time to review what had happened for the last 24 hours. 'I don't know what the heck is going on, but I know one thing for sure, I will not let these machines destroy our way of life.'

Nodding his head, Scott and Storm faced the Sentinels, acting quickly Scott destroyed one of the Sentinel's feet. "Now!"

Needing no extra urging the rest of the team went into action, Wolverine clawed his way to the center and tried to slice the very head off one of the Sentinels. Unfortunately, the Sentinel saw the attack coming and beat the Canadian into the ground. "Kitty on my signal, take out it's central core, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Phasing in as close as she could Kitty awaited the order, "Now Kitty, take out the one on the left."

Stepping through the metal like it was water, Kitty found the core or heart of the machine and fried the circuitry. 'One down, one to go, I wonder how Storm is doing?'

Ororo had her hands full with the last machine, it was continually assaulting the goddess with beams of light. 'Damn…if I don't get a shot in, the damn machine will finish me.'

Watching as one of the machines fell, Scott turned his attention to the last enemy, he found Storm throwing bolt after bolt of lightning into the machine. 'Why isn't that working? Unless it has a coating of some form? Only one way to find out…guess I get to use this a little earlier than I wanted to.'

Retrieving a small item from his pocket, Scott extended the piece of metal into a Quarter-staff. Concentrating Scott channeled all his remaining power into the piece of metal, within a few seconds the pole was ready to tear through whatever got in it's way. 'Only got one shot at this, hopefully all that training will pay off.' Delivering a overhand blow, Scott's staff ripped through the Sentinel like a knife through water. Grabbing Storm, Scott ran into the deepest part of the doorway, "What? Scott, what is happening?"

"Hold still, it's going to self-destruct, brace yourselves people!"

With one final look of triumph the machine lit up the sky with it's explosive power, luckily it was not strong enough to take the school with it.

"Is everyone ok?"

Quickly nodding their heads the team searched for any missing members, "Where is Storm?"

"She's right by me Kitty, anyone else missing?"

"I don't see Wolverine, anyone?"

Looking frantically, the team split up into 3 groups and searched for the missing Canadian. "Hey Logan! Answer me you pansy, where are you roughneck?"

"Are you sure that is the best way to get his attention Scott?"

"I know one thing for sure, he won't be happy when he comes to, thus if he hears my voice he will likely gravitate toward it to pound my face in."

Looking at her co-leader and lover, Storm was a bit surprised with his methods, "Whatever you say, but don't come to me when you are getting your face smashed."

Laughing lightly, Scott continued the search, blasting away whatever rubble came his way. Toward the last bit of rubble, Scott was greeted by a pair of claws that could gut a rhino in heat. "Well looks like I found Wolverine, how are you Logan?"

"Fine pencil-neck, what were you saying a couple of minutes ago?"

"Hmmm….how you were going to pound my face in?"

"Yeah, that."

"Well, I was just kidding around, I know you can't pound my face in."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No more like a fact of life, like the sky is blue, the ocean is big, etc."

After having a whole chunk of the ceiling fall down on you, a person might be a bit agitated, but for Logan he was as mad as he could be. Slicing through the air, Logan tried to decapitate the feared leader of the X-Men, all he sliced was air. Surprised, Logan nonetheless kept on plugging away at Scott, hoping that he would lose a step and find death at his hands. "I sense anger, do you have family issues? I mean it's okay, I will gladly let you off for good behavior. I mean I don't want my little doggy to be pooped, since you did such a good job against those bad robots."

Every word that Scott uttered just infuriated Logan even more, soon Logan gave up his false pretenses and just gave in to the natural urges that he felt inside. Lashing out like a tiger caged, Logan was moving at speeds that the plain eye couldn't see. Unfortunately, Scott was keeping up, "I see you have reached your limit, well I will take care of the rest Logan, now go to sleep." Delivering a blast that sent the Canadian through 3 tree trunks, Scott hoped that he hadn't hurt the man. 'Provoking him was the only way to lose that bloodlust, I could see it in his eyes. Logan was about to kill some people, as long as it was directed it toward me that's okay. That guy really does have anger management issues.'

"What the hell are you thinking? Why did you goad him on?"

"He was angry, he needed an outlet, I was that outlet. Don't worry Ro I know what I am doing."

"No, I don't think you do, what would have happened if you had been just a hair's breath slower? Huh? He would have killed you Scott, he wasn't sane at that moment, the beast was taking his mind over. I can't believe you would do that, what is going through your mind?"

Unhindered by the backlash of his actions, Scott answered her question, "I believed that the best interest of the school was performed, if you do not believe that then I suggest you try to wrest command away from me. Because until that time, I still hold the authority to reprimand my troops."

"Troops? What is this, boot camp? We are your friends, not your soldiers, do you understand that?"

"I understand that perfectly, I cannot be a friend on the front lines, I must be a commander, now I am commanding you to stand down. I understand your concerns but in the eve of battle emotions must be shed like leaves in autumn."

Remembering how close he came to certain death, Storm could not hold it in anymore, she launched herself at Scott and cried into his shirt. "I didn't want to lose you again, not when I am this close to happiness. Please don't leave, I'll fight your battles for you, just please don't do that ever again."

Shocked by Ro's behavior, Scott always felt uncomfortable when women cried, "Ummmm…..it's alright, I won't ever leave you Ro. I promise."

Looking up into his eyes, Storm just let all the tension go, and collapsed on top of Scott. "Whoa…umm…not that I mind Ro, but this could complicate things. Plus, I still have to pick up Logan, he's lying back there."

"Please, just for a moment, that's all I ask, just stay for a moment." Embracing the resident storm goddess, Scott could only imagine what life would bring when Logan awakened, 'It's going to be really, really bad.'

Author's Notes: Well there is installment number 3, let's hope I can get a few more reviews and continue on with the story. Please read and review, Peace I'm out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cupid's Arrow**

**Disclaimer: I don't any part of X-Men, they are owned by Marvel Entertainment, please don't sue.**

Scott tried to remove Ororo from his body but the way that she was rubbing against him was causing all sorts of weird feelings and very prominent body parts were being shown. Logan was still unconscious from his little brush with the leader of the X-Men, a concussion blast could knock down most things, even something as stubborn and rash as Logan.

"Ororo? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Scott, but please remember what you promised me. Please?"

"I promise Ororo, I will never leave you alone." Storm walked off, embarrassed by her behavior, but knew that she would do it all over again if given the chance. 'Scott I wish to speak with you.'

'Professor? Is there something wrong?'

'Yes, though I believe it would be best to talk to you in my study.'

'Yes, sir.' Carrying the Canadian back inside the mansion, Scott deposited the animal in its room. Locking the door, Scott infused the door with a bit of his power, 'That should keep him inside for a bit.'

Walking toward the Professor's study, Scott noticed the affect the power he held brought him; it seemed he was much faster then before. Walking through the hallways Scott remembered the happy times he once had, the carefree life that was so precious to him, where had it all gone?

Arriving at the door to the study, Scott knocked and entered the imposing room, "Ahh…thank you for coming Scott, please sit, we have much to talk about."

"Yes, sir."

"There is no need for such formality, now let's get started. I am aware of the sudden interest of the female population Scott, but that is not why I called you here."

"Then why Professor?"

"I wanted to ask you how you came to control your powers so well; I watched your display of transference."

"Oh that, well months of training can do wonders on the body."

"Understood, but the amount of control needed to not only infuse the power into the steel, but also touch Rogue. How did you accomplish all of this?"

"I don't fully understand it myself, but it is a good thing isn't it?"

"Of course, but I also discovered your imposing will, why have you blocked out your mind?"

"I was tired of the constant headaches, and found that with a mental barrier that it eases it tremendously."

"I see, well thank you for your honesty Scott, but your new powers are not the only reason I have called on you."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well see for yourself." Turning on the television, Scott had not watched TV in over 3 months, "In recent news, a pharmaceutical company has discovered what they are referring to as a cure for the mutant disease. The company has stated that the cure would reduce all known mutants in the world back to their human forms."

"What the heck? A cure? We don't have a disease."

"I understand that, but the world sees this as their last saving grace before the fall of humanity to the mutants."

"This is idiotic; no one would stoop to the level to take this so-called cure."

"There are mutants out there that are not so fortunate, and might see it as a way to rid them of the mutation that has ruined their lives."

"No powers? It is not a disease, but at least it isn't mandatory that mutants have to take it."

"Now it is isn't mandatory, but in the future it will become something that may divide the community even more, and civil war could break out."

"I assume the Brotherhood isn't taking this well?"

"Yes, I believe Magneto will take action and with the amount of people he wields it is only a matter of time before we will have to intervene."

"Why? It is not any of our business what happens to the human world. They have rejected us from day one, I say let them stew in their juices."

"What has happened to you Scott? When did you become so cold?"

"When they took away one of the most important people in my life, if that is all Professor I will take my leave."

"Yes that is all, you may go Scott." Scott exited the study and walked back to his room deep in thought, 'What could the cure do to the world? Would the world be thrown into chaos? Or would the mutants embrace it and humanity would again be safe?'

"Scott? Earth to Scott? Are you there?" Scott found himself face to face with Storm, "Ororo, don't do that! You gave me quite a scare." Storm looked amused, "Well you were out in space; I needed to get you back somehow, what's up? You look like you were told the world was ending."

"The Professor was talking about the new 'cure', the one the pharmaceutical company had invented."

"Yeah I have heard about it, what absurdity, to think there is such a thing as a cure. There is nothing wrong with us in the first place."

"But the amount of mutants who would see this as a holy grail could be in the hundreds or even the thousands."

"True, there are those that would give anything to be what the humans call normal."

"Mr. Summers there is something wrong with Wolverine!" Scott jumped at the young girls voice, "Kitty what's wrong with Logan?"

"He seems to be locked in his room, he's trashing the place. I don't know why he just won't use the door."

"Uhh….well that was kind of my fault, I might have done something to the door."

"Scott Summers! You didn't aggravate the idiot more did you?"

"I was worried that he would hurt someone, so I might have imbued the door with a bit of my own power."

"Meaning?"

"Well, it means he can't get out using the conventional means. Let's hurry before he breaks through the window or something."

Racing through the hallways, Scott soon generated enough commotion to lure out almost half the mansion. "What's going on Rogue?"

"I don't know Bobby, but it looks like Scott has it under control."

"Scott? When did you start calling him Scott?"

"I always called him that."

"No, you never did, what is going on Rogue."

"None of your business Bobby."

"What are you talking about? I am your boyfriend, I should know these things."

"Who said you were my boyfriend?"

"Well I just assumed, since you spent so much time with me, and we had so much fun together."

"I didn't say anything of the sort, now be quiet I can't hear what Scott is saying."

"You're shacking up with him? He's older then you, he's an old man, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, now shut up Bobby!"

"You haven't denied it, oh my god; you are shacking up with him!"

Deciding enough was enough, Rogue just walked away from the boy, and watched as Scott made his way toward Logan's door. Howls could be heard inside, "Logan, I am going to open the door, now I want you to calm down."

"Slim? I am going to kill you when I get out of here."

"That's not exactly what I meant when I told you to calm down."

"I don't care; let me out of here now!" There was a beastly growl accompanying that voice, Scott undid his little magic and watched as the door came apart at the seams. Wolverine jumped through and ran straight at Scott. Only to be blown back by an artic wind blast, courtesy of the storm goddess herself, "Stop this Logan, no one will be maiming anyone."

"Stop interfering Storm, this is a fight between me and Slim."

"I will not let you hurt him!"

"I don't care if you are his little wench, get out of the way!" Slashing through the air, Logan was surprised to find resistance and looked up to see his claws being held by Scott. Although the leader of the X-Men was in a compromising position, it did not seem it mattered to him either way. "I don't care what you call me Logan, but you will hold a civil tongue when speaking about others. If you say one more word about Ororo or anyone else you will be forcibly removed from this house."

"Protecting your wench are you Slim? Well I'll cut you up and then go after her myself; she'll make a nice prize for me."

Deciding that the Canadian didn't understand at all, Cyclops charged his concussion blast and hit the animal with the full force at point blank range. Safe to say, Wolverine didn't need a window anymore. The human sized hole was visible from outside the mansion, flying through the air, twirling like a dervish Logan collided with the earth quickly. 'When did Slim get so powerful?'

"I won't let you touch her or anyone else ever again Logan, you aren't welcome here."

"I don't think it is your choice to make Boy Scout, but I am going to gut you good all the same."

Charging at Scott, Logan again tapped into his animalistic nature and collided with the man and stabbed him through the gut. What he didn't expect was Cyclops to be smiling through it all, "What did you hope to accomplish with that move? Your flimsy claws are nothing new, while I have a few new tricks up my sleeves." Looking down onto the man, Logan was surprised to see no holes on the man. "How is this possible, I know I stabbed you."

"I guess you will just have to wait and see." Directing his gaze at the man, Scott again induced his concussion blasts, and again Logan flew a good hundred feet into the air. Standing up, Scott seemed to have holes in his clothing but none on his body, the claws were useless against the type of energy that Scott possessed. Rolling through the woods, Logan soon was out and about to search for the leader of the X-Men. Without a second glance, Logan ran toward the mansion, and soon was back on the floor. "That was for calling Ororo a wench, this is for me!" Delivering a series of jabs and kicks, Cyclops was bruising the man of the wilderness. Wolverine could not understand why Cyclops was able to hurt him, while he could not stab the Boy Scout.

The crowd outside the mansion was amazed as well, they all thought the mild and gentle leader would be begging for his life against the beast. It was the other way around, except for the whole begging part, Cyclops was literally dragging Wolverine across the hard concrete. "Had enough doggy?"

"I will gut you and when I do you will be begging me to take off your head." Standing up, Logan again ran at Cyclops, but this time he fainted to the left and delivered a roundhouse to the man's left temple. Cyclops went down with the blow, but easily got back into a defensive position, 'He should have been dead from that hit, and I hit him with all of my might.' Cyclops seemed immune to the Wolverine's attacks, while Logan was not so lucky, the concussion blasts were taking its toll and soon he was wheezing from exhaustion and the pain in his chest. "If you haven't noticed just yet Logan, you are suffering from my blasts, although you have a concentrated healing power, it is not able to stop the concussion blasts."

"What are you saying moron?"

"I am saying that the next one you take will knock you out for weeks."

"How did you get this power? Did you take drugs?"

"Nope, just good old fashioned training and of course the drive to beat you."

Deciding that the man was right, Wolverine weaved and bobbed left and right to avoid the blasts. He soon was able to come close enough to extend his claws and slam them into the Boy Scout. With a surprised gesture Cyclops went down, "Told you I'd gut you boy scout. Now to take off that flimsy head of yours." Reaching back, Logan swiped for Cyclops's head, and his arm was blocked with ease. "And I told you that your claws are meaningless, don't you ever learn doggy?" Focusing his remaining power into the mother of all concussion blasts, Cyclops sent the animal of the north to feats of unimaginable height. When it was all said and done, Logan had flown clear across the mansion and over five hundred feet into the air. "What an idiot!" Taking his time to get up, Cyclops nursed his right side, it seemed though Logan couldn't stab him, it was possible to at least give him a mighty fine bruise.

"Mr. Summers!"

"Scott!"

"Mr. Summers!"

"Scott!"

"Scott!"

"Scott!" It seemed Cyclops was getting very popular lately, "Scott are you alright?"

"I'm fine Ororo, are you hurt?"

"What the heck are you on about? You were the one stabbed by that idiot five hundred times."

"I told him and I am telling you, there was no way I was letting those things into my body." Limping inside the school, Cyclops made it to the family room with the help of the six beautiful women. "Mr. Summers is it true that you are not full of holes?"

"See for yourself." Removing his shirt, everyone in the room could see that although his shirt was in tatters the man himself was whole and secure. "Wow, that's incredible Scott, how did you do it?"

"I was able to channel my energy into my skin, increasing the density and resilience to imitate diamond. It was the same procedure I used to infuse Logan's door, no matter how hard he tried it would not be broken."

'Scott I would like to have a word with you.'

'Professor?'

'Now Scott, I wish to speak of your actions.'

"What's wrong Scott?"

"The Professor wishes to speak with me, if you all could help me up. Thank you, I'll be right back." Walking slowly to the Professor's study, Scott tried to ignore the amount of pain he was in. 'Guess all those months of time in the wilderness gave Logan more power.'

Finally arriving at the door, Scott was either too tired or too confused to notice the six women following him to the study. Stepping in front of one of the most powerful mutants in the world, Scott was a bit surprised by the man's overall expression. "What have you done Scott?"

"What?"

"You know exactly what I am speaking of, fighting amongst yourselves, I thought you would know better."

"I did not spark the confrontation Professor."

"Regardless, I would think that you would have the sense to stop it before it became a school yard rumble."

"He spoke volumes of his attitude Professor, he disgraced Ororo, and I could not let him get away with that."

"What is a little disgrace in the face of insurmountable damage to our way of life? I have told you countless times that fighting is not the answer."

"There are times when actions must be taken sir, he overstepped his boundaries."

"I know about your past with Logan, but to evict him from the school is something you don't have the power to do."

"I would think that you would do it for me sir, he threatened a member of the household!"

"He is valuable to our cause, you would see that if your head was on straight Scott."

"What are you talking about?"

"He is a part of this household as well, it is not only you and Ororo."

"I never stated that whatsoever, I was merely protecting my housemates."

"Are you sure you weren't protecting just your 'mate'?"

"Don't put that into this, he threatened Ororo, how can you sit idly by and condone this outrage?"

"Because I can see the big picture, while you cannot Scott, it is a wonder you ever made it to be Team leader."

"You appointed me sir."

"I might have been a little too rash in my appointments then, to lose yourself to your emotions in a volatile situation. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Emotion is something that runs through all of us, I would assume that you knew that most of all."

"Emotion has it's time and place, you are a leader of men and women, you should know when it is not possible to let your emotions rage around you."

"What are you trying to say then sir?"

"I am trying to tell you to apologize to Logan and make sure that he returns."

"Absolutely not, he is a detriment to this team and to this school."

"I don't care what you think of him personally Scott, but you will work with him professionally."

"He tried to gut me over ten times over the past two days."

"That was in the heat of the moment, emotions were running high."

"You will excuse his actions because of emotional outbursts?"

"It is entirely different from what you have done Scott."

"How is it any different?"

"He is a man governed by his emotions, you are not, you are a leader and as such you need to act like one."

"You are excusing him of all blame because of his personality? My actions are questioned because you believe I should be morally against hitting that idiot?"

"Whatever you believe Scott, you will make sure that Logan returns, he is essential for what is to come."

"What do you know that we do not?"

"I cannot tell you that, it is something you will learn when the time is right."

"You want me to act like a leader but will not give me the information to make good decisions? What do you want from me? I am understandably confused about your ideas of leadership."

"I don't need to be lectured by you, I have done things that are needed for the survival of our lifestyle."

"I will not return with Logan, he is a total idiot and is driven only by emotion."

"He is what is needed, if you will not retrieve him then I am forced to ask you to leave."

"You are kicking me out? I don't believe this, fine if that's the way you want it to be then I'll be leaving." Stalking out of the study, Scott met up with all six women, "Scott what happened?"

"The Professor chose Wolverine over me, that's what happened."

"What the heck is he thinking? You can't just leave Scott, we need you here to lead the team and how bout the rest of us?"

"I can't force him to choose me Ro, he made his choice now I am making mine."

"Mr. Summers you can't leave, what about all the others? What if someone attacks again? Wolverine can't do anything compared to you."

Walking toward his room, Scott packed the meager belongings he had, then headed toward the foyer. Meanwhile, the six women confronted the Professor on his choice for leader of the X-Men. "What the heck is wrong with you Professor?"

"I don't like that tone of voice young lady, I understand the consequences of my actions. Something Scott needs more experience in."

"He hasn't done anything, Logan was the one instigating all of these fights. How can you put all of the blame on Scott's shoulders?"

"He is the leader of the team, he should know what is best, and he has decided that he is not the best thing for the team. Something which I have agreed to, you have seen him lately, he is a wreck."

"That was due to Jean's death, he can't have bounced back so quickly."

"I may seem cold and ruthless to you Rogue, but he needs to understand that he is a man and someone that you all depend on. He can't hide forever."

"And why did you let Wolverine back?"

"He is a man that has extraordinary abilities, someone that will be essential for the coming storm against Magneto."

The women were disgusted by the level of generosity that the Professor showed to Logan. While painting his number one pupil, the leader of the X-Men, as someone who could not be trusted, a burden to the team, all things that Scott was not. "This is ridiculous, I will not stand by and let that man walk out those doors."

"Storm you are clouded by your emotions, he is better off alone, and so is our institute."

"No it is you who have lost yourself Professor, you have always shown more interest in Logan then you ever did in your most loyal pupil."

"You can't do this Storm, the students need you, and the team needs you."

"I don't care about the team or this school, all I care about is what you have done to Scott. I can't imagine the things going on in your mind."

"Storm! Don't do this, it isn't necessary, he is better off I assure you." Ororo didn't listen to a word the Professor said, she headed to her room to pack. "If Ro's going then so am I."

"Rogue you can't be serious, who will protect you out there?"

"I don't need anyone to protect me, I don't know what happened Professor but I am sure it was not truly Scott's fault."

"Where are you all going?"

"We have nothing left here sir, we are leaving as well."

Professor Xavier was having second thoughts on his decision, but it was too late to call back Scott now. 'What have I done? Has he truly captured the hearts of so many?'

If Scott knew what respect he had gained in Xavier's eyes he might have been impressed, or he might have just chalked it up to some stupidity on the Professor's part. For someone as intelligent as the Professor it was truly a decision without merit when he sentenced Scott to exile. Now not only did he lose his number one student, but also six of the most powerful mutants in his institution.

Walking out into the courtyard, Scott headed to the garage to pick up his bike, what he found were six of most beautiful women in the world seated in the mother of all SUV's. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to tell you that you can't get rid of us that easily."

"What about the school Ro? What'll happen to the team?"

"I don't know Scott, and frankly I don't give a damn. They kicked you out onto the curb, I for one don't care what happens."

"Scott it is important that you understand how much we care for you, isn't that right?"

"What Betsy's saying is right, we just want to go where you are, so what do you say Scott?"

"Rogue…you all really want to leave the school?"

"Well it's not a matter of what we want, it's what we have decided, and we want to be with you."

Overcome with the amount of love he felt from the girls, Scott just got into the car and watched as Storm drove away from the only place he ever called home. Looking back he was surprised to find that he didn't cry when he saw his home, 'Because I know I will come back someday, when I have accomplished what we set out to do.'

The girls had different reactions to leaving the mansion, Jubilee had only just arrived so it wasn't really something sacred to her. Betsy would stay with Scott till the world collapsed in on itself. Rogue was surprised to find that she had actually thought of the school as a home, something which she had long thought was with her parents. Ororo was not feeling the warm fuzzy feelings she felt whenever she looked at the school, all she saw now was the Professor's ignorance and stupidity. Allison also had not stayed at the institute for very long, but had found that the mansion was much better then the streets where she used to live. Allison would miss the school, but knew in her heart that she was better off and much happier with Scott. Kitty replayed the night with Scott over and over in her mind, she just couldn't explain the amount of love she felt for the man, and it helped a lot that he was handsome to boot.

**Meanwhile**

Elsewhere, a dark cloaked figure was scanning the map in front of him, he seemed to be intent on finding a certain someone. The amount of information that someone held was important to him, though he seemed at ease with the knowledge that the authorities had captured the person. Although his visage was one of death and fear, he was calmly accepting the hand that he was dealt. He even had a few tricks up his sleeve for certain events such as this, with the continued presence of the U.S. army and other armed forces it was any wonder that Magneto was pressed for time.

"When are we going to rescue Mystique?"

"In time young Pyro, in time. Though for now I have no doubt that she is making their lives a living hell."

"What's the deal with you and her anyways?" The moment the words left his mouth Pyro knew he shouldn't have said it. "The business of our relationship is none of your concern young one, it is something that we are accustomed to." Deciding to take the path of least resistance, Pyro quickly exited the throne room as he liked to call it.

'Wherever you are Mystique I know you are having fun, don't forget to leave some for me.' It was safe to say that both Magneto and Mystique had weird hobbies, though they were a match made in heaven, or maybe hell depending on who you are.

Magneto was correct in his assessment of his female companion, she was locked in the clutches of the FBI. Though who had the upper hand was something yet to be determined. With her blue image, it was extremely hard to talk straight to her, plus her nude body hampered things a bit. "Where is Magneto?"

"He's right here." Mystique complimented the man well, easily morphing into a duplicate copy of the man of magnetism. The agent was not amused and slammed his hands on the table and asked more forcibly this time. Again Mystique vexed him, but instead of turning into Magneto, she turned into the FBI agent. Feeling enough was enough, the agent stepped out of his chair and approached the dangerous mutant. Easily sliding through her cuffs, the young and nubile woman captured the arrogant agent and held him helpless to the wall showcasing her power.

She was soon brought down by a few taser guns and lead away to her cell, or something that would hopefully hold her. Mystique knew that Magneto would come and save her, it was only a matter of time, though in that time she would make these mortals lives the worse in their life. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned or captured, either one. The woman was all smiles when she entered her cell, she knew she could bide her time for the chance to kill the little upstart agent.

'Eric I hope you come soon, I might not be able to hold back and kill too many.' Truly the two were made for each other, though the older the gentleman got the more Mystique loved his evil ways.

With the investigation being a total bust, the agents decided to send the mutant to a laboratory where she could be cured of her disease. Though many of the mutants stored in the cells were not the least bit inclined to be treated. Mystique knew about the substance, this cure, but hoped that she would not have to experience it first hand. Eric would have to act sooner to gain the upper hand on the humans, they were moving quickly with their new weapon against mutants. Eric knew about this so called drug, this cure for the mutant disease, he knew it would be just like WWII all over again.

All those murders, the genocide, it was something that Magneto made sure would never happen again. Something he would give his very life to stop, the numbers branded into his skin was a constant reminder to the pain and humiliation the genocide was.

Hauling them all into a big truck, Mystique saw at least two others put into the truck with her, a big hulking man and a normal person. Or at least that's what he looked like, it seemed he had a trick or two up his sleeve as well. With the constant prodding and poking that the humans did, it was no wonder that Mystique promised the most guilty of the crime his death sentence. All the human did was poke her with another shock from his taser baton. Laughing all the way, Mystique would soon make sure that the human would never laugh again, she always kept her promises about death.

With the Juggernaut and Mystique all in the same truck, it was safe to assume that there would be loads of security around the truck. Unfortunately for the security they didn't think ahead and all their cars were made from metal. The very substance that Magneto loved beyond anything else, it was what made him one of the most powerful mutants on the planet.

**Back to Magneto**

Magneto was contemplating when to attack the armored convey, he knew the humans would have thought up new tricks. Though what those new tricks might be he had no idea, but just in case he ever needed it, he created a new technique that he would display for the puny humans.

"Magneto? Are we ready to go?"

"Don't be impatient my young friend, it is all in due time." Walking along the tiled floors, Magneto knew it was about another four hours before the trucks were close enough to attack directly. Though he could always have a bit of fun while he waited, lifting up a few nearby objects, nothing too big, Magneto chunked them at the convoy. The convoy was over 200 miles away, it was a sight to see when over 50 lbs of metal came flying through the air. The crew was on edge from the get go, but the sudden metal shower was enough to make them ready to shoot anything that even looked at them wrong. They knew all about the man of magnetism, his powers were legendary, unfortunately they had forgotten that they had set their own coffins. The very vehicles they used to drive around, would be the demise of so many. They believed themselves safe because of what they held in their hands, guns that the villain could not stop, guns that would surprise the man entirely.

Though Magneto might be arrogant and strong-willed he was also a calculating man, who always had a plan wherever he went. The mind of an intellect in the body of a powerful mutant, it was no wonder Charles had so much respect and fear of his former friend. Though Magneto wanted to scare the mortals with his power, it also caused just enough confusion for his plan to be easily executed. With the humans focusing more on the sky and less on where they were going, it was an easy task to crush the vehicles that held them. The convoy had reached where they would stop, though they didn't know it yet, watching as the first car arrived, Magneto couldn't help the hint of a smirk that lined his face. 'When will they ever learn?'

Raising his arms up, Magneto crushed the first car, threw the next into the desert, and flipped the big rig into the air right over his head. With a final swish of his hands, he crushed the two cars behind the big rig into each other. All the weapons that the army had so relied on were useless against the man. He had taken out all forms of resistance in under 1 minute. Smiling softly, Magneto made his way to the back of the big rig, where housed the beautiful and deadly Mystique.

While inside the compartment, Mystique was having fun torturing the guard that had prodded her. With a quick snap of her legs, she had snapped the man's neck and watched as he laid down to the ground. "I told you I would kill you before we reached your base." Watching as the steel doors were forcibly removed from the compartment, Mystique smiled at her leader and lover.

"Took you long enough."

"Pardon the tardiness, but we had to destroy most of the convoy first."

"Can you get these off me?" With a blink of his eyes, Magneto had broken the cuffs holding his lover. With a quick embrace, the two were again reunited, "Missed you."

"Likewise Mystique, but let's see what the other cells hold." With his mind on other things, Magneto didn't see the gun, and because it was made of plastic and not metal he didn't feel the tell tale hum of metal. "Eric!" Without a second thought, Mystique pushed Eric to the floor and took the blow herself. That is if the shield in front of her face had not stopped the projectile. With a quick flick of his wrist, Magneto created a sharpened blade from the surrounding metal and sliced up the hapless human who dared to attack him. "What the heck was that Eric?"

"Oh that? It was something I came up with, it was always around me, didn't you notice?"

"What was it?"

"A kind of energy field, didn't you know about my other powers?"

"What other powers?"

"Did you think that magnetism was the only thing that suffered at my command?" Mystique was as much surprised as she was admiring the man who seemed to be able to defeat anything. "This will make you invincible, how strong is it?"

"It will stop anything that is not metal, thus eliminating the weakness my enemies seem to think I have."

"You thought this up yourself?"

"Of course my dear, now let's see what other friends are here." Going down the compartment, Eric looked into the jail cells. "Cain Marko, it says here not to let him build up speed or he will be unstoppable." Opening the cell door, Eric met the Juggernaut face to face.

"You can call me Juggernaut."

"Right…next on the list?"

"Jamie Madrox, seems strictly small time. Only a thief and such, nothing too special."

Stepping out of the cell, the man developed into seven clones, "Nice to meet you."

"Intriguing, welcome to the Brotherhood. Is that all?"

"Yeah, so where are we off to?"

"We have a bit of unfinished business to attend to."

Walking away from the destruction he had caused, Magneto only had one thought going through his mind. 'I wonder what else the humans have come up with.'

**Back at the Xavier Institute**

'He has begun, we must be ready to meet this challenge, but how? With Scott and Ororo gone it will be a miracle to defeat him.'

"Professor?"

"Uh…that will be all for today, let's wrap up and finish this tomorrow." Without another word the children exited his study and headed toward the living room of the boarding school. 'This could spell disaster for us, why did Scott have to pick such a time to rebel?'

Professor Xavier was reconsidering his earlier actions, maybe it wasn't Wolverine he needed but the real leader of the X-Men. 'Could I have been wrong in my estimation of Wolverines power? Is Scott the one we need to win this war?'

**Author's notes: Well this is the next installment of the story, hoped you all liked it. Sorry about the long wait, but I have just seen the new movie and this was what came about from it. See you again, and don't forget to review, please?**


End file.
